oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Najir
???,000,000 | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | relatives = Zia (Wife) | dfbackcolor = FFFFFF | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Apep | dfename = Hebi Hebi Fruit, Model: Apep | dfmeaning = Lord of Chaos | dftype = }} Najir Amos, notorious not only to the inhabitants of Al-Shams but to the World Government and others throughout the world under the alias of the Lord of Chaos, he is thought to be a walking manifestation of chaos and darkness. On several occasions he has clashed with and killed marines crossing through the desert which has gained him an outstanding bounty of ???,000,000. He wishes to "Swallow the Sun", meaning conquer or destroy Al-Shams as an entirety. The various beasts within the desert's confines has made his objective quite hard to accomplish, yet he continues to work towards it. Due to him using radical methods to cause destruction amongst the various regions of the desert and the world, the Swallower of the Sun has been labeled as a first-class terrorist. Currently, he heads the drug and slave trade throughout the . The World Government has yet to catch him because they claim that they cannot pinpoint his exact location within the Desert. While the first choice may be true, the primary reason is due to him eating the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Apep, making him a Chaos Human. A platoon was sent after him years ago and only one man returned in critical condition, a situation that Najir deems a win win situation . Appearance Najir was often called a wildling during his childhood. He kept his onyx black hair long and uncombed. Always hanging below his waist and obviously unattended. But it was his smooth black hair which gave him confidence as all admired it. This child was a true gift from the heavens, being born with tanned skin, beautiful green eyes, and his long, silky smooth dark hair. Many times people told him his hair surpassed many females. And no matter how much the guys picked on him, the boy held strong. As a child, he constantly wore a cloak to keep his body cool in fear of himself getting angry from being hot and then activating his abilities . His green eyes stole the hearts of many older women. Najir often walked around with a wet rag to help come down his rapid nose bleeds. Once Najir defected Gumar, he cut his hair and kept it in a shorter fashion at the tip of his spine to avoid any sort of unwanted attention. He did not grow taller and yet he grew slimmer and stayed firm. Najir also adorned a mask which kept the lower half of his face hidden under a shadowy veil. Najir's face under his mask had not changed besides his canine's growing sharper. . As a Bandit, Najir has a more unique attire. He wears a loose cloak over his regular clothing. Its sleeves are open enough that he can move his bone creations through his arms with ease as well as remain both agile and quick. It is his cloak which gives him a mysterious look. After building his army from basic level, he chooses to travel in normal clothing as well, not seeing a need for guards. However, his clothing is specially made to remain tight enough for quick movement and to remove any dead weight. Despite going onto thirty, many confuse his age for someone older. Upon eating his Devil Fruit, his eyes changed drastically from a beautiful green into a eyes that had green irides and no pupils and red sclerae, something that most classify as creepy. His once mood brightening smile was changed to the that of a glasglow look due to the stitches on the corners of his mouth - one of the several reasons he sometimes regrets eating the fruit. Though his neck is clear of the sewn skin the muscle above his shoulders known as the trapezii are adorned with each one line of stitches that stretch from the front to back as symmetrically. When first working out after eating the devil fruit, he experienced much pain in those areas. His torso... Personality Najir had an absolute twisted childhood. He grew up in constant fear of his inner power, and could never express too much emotion without someone or something getting hurt. He hardly spoke and smiled even less. It took his mother great effort to make her son happy, so much, it became something of a setting sun. His laughter could warm up a quiet winter house. Najir's father loved nothing more than his son and wife as well as their daughter. They lived peacefully while he went out on journeys for days on end across the desert's confines. Najir as a child had a dream to lead Al-Shams and have great things for its future, and be just like his father who he thought was great man but he didn't know what he did. It was not until he heard word that his father had been imprisoned on the orders of their former Pharaoh, that he looked at things different. What could his father have possibly done? His father was falsely convicted for treason as a cover up of several crimes committed by the Pharaoh. Immediately the teenager had begun to think of strategies to free his innocent father but he was condemned to death before he could take action. He began to see things in a darker perspective. After the house fire, he was alone and this world involved fighting for ones own survival. Even if it involved killing and stealing, Najir realized he had to do what must to live. But even in darkness, his heart still had love for his family's memory. And it kept him thinking positive, yet only for a small duration of time. After the shocking revelation of his families death, Najir earned a hatred for those in power who abused it. He took on a different persona and went as far as killing civilians to make a point because he only thought of it as collateral... History Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Apep Link to Najir's technique imagery. The Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Apep (ヘビヘビノミモデルエーペップ, Hebi Hebi no Mi, Moderu: Eepeppu) is the near secret class eaten by Najir that he says transcended him into a Lord of Chaos (混沌之王, Kou no Ranmyaku). His wife is the only living being who has knowledge that he possesses this powerful devil fruit. Though he's used his abilities around others, the fruit's several abilities easily leave them unknowing of its true potential... Much like the myth pertaining to the snake, Najir wishes to conquer Al-Shams which translates to "the sun". Due to this, he is highly resistant to mass amounts of heat. Of course with the entity's mortal enemy being a man who utilizes the power of the sun, he'd slowly be able to withstand heat ranging from the lower temperatures to the higher ones. Against opponents who used fire or heat based Devil Fruits, he's easily shrug away their attempts at burning him. While most would think that this defense would only be viable while in his transformed state, while in an encounter with one of the several Desert Gods, the beast's flames were unable to kill its hunter as intended.. He has no partial transformation state. Within his normal form as a human, he's gained several attributes that belong to that of snake's physiology. He's manifested the capability to stretch and maneuver his limbs in the manner of a snake for various purposes. Those whom have witnessed this have compared it to that of the , yet its a much weaker usage of it's stretching ability. Najir is able to sever the middle of the stitch-like threads on the corners of his mouth so that he may open it wider than normal. Combined with his ability to stretch his neck, he's able to possibly swallow his food whole, no matter the size. His snake attributes are deepened to the like of having fangs. He has normal teeth just as any human but he is able to manifest fangs in the place of his canine teeth. These fangs grow on their own when he changes into his full transformation.... An ability that man and beast alike have fallen victim to, Daraku (堕落, Corruption) allows Najir to imbue his will into others through physical contact or another means of channeling whatever it may be into it. It acts as a form of "possession" in a sense. This even works on inanimate objects, causing them to do his bidding. One of the ability's special mechanics is that it acts much like a virus if Najir wishes. He once touched a single grain of sand and then dropped it onto the rest of the sand in the desert, causing it to spread. After doing this, he was able to move an massive amount of sand with his mere will. He has dozens of his own infected people across the world that he can call on for anything that have no recognition of being under his command. It is with this very technique that he is able to maintain control each and every snake-like creature within the intensely broad Al Shams region. It is rumored among his gang of bandits that he has a spy among the marine headquarters of the Al Shams branch who he has a special control over, though this is not confirmed. Thought to be a plague that occasionally torments the region, Najir has the means to put to use a section of abilities he calls Zaigou (罪業, Iniquity) that revolves around manifesting darkness to serve him, Daraku's usage stems from this primary ability.. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Though it is known as Baraka: Sunnah within Al-Shams... Busoshoku Haki Though it is known as Baraka: Sheikh within Al-Shams... Quotes Trivia